darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1206
Morgan challenges Bramwell to a duel. Synopsis Teaser : A night of torment in the great estate of Collinwood in Parallel Time, for Catherine Harridge this is a night of decision; frightened by the intensity of her old feeling for the ardent Bramwell, aware of her obligations to her fiance, Morgan Collins, Catherine decides a solution to her life is an immediate marriage ceremony. And so she takes a step which may mean tragedy to all three people. At the last possible moment, Bramwell interrupts Morgan and Catherine’s wedding. Act I Bramwell tries to steal Catherine and take her away, but ends up getting into a fight with Morgan instead. After a brief scuffle, Bramwell knocks Morgan unconscious. Julia declares that the wedding will not happen tonight and kicks Bramwell out of the house. Before he leaves, Catherine tells him she never wants to hear him say her name again. Melanie goes to the Old House looking for Bramwell, but instead finds his mother, an elderly Josette. Josette notices Melanie seems very disturbed, and Melanie explains that Bramwell is one of the few at Collinwood who might understand her. Melanie says she is determined to find out who her real parents are, thinking they too may be affected by the curse. In doing so, she admits to Josette that she has attacks where she becomes possessed. Josette mentions that she remembers Melanie being adopted two years following the death of her husband, Barnabas, but does not know who her parents are. Just then Bramwell arrives, who is happy to see Melanie so they can finish their earlier conversation. He tells them both that he has been banished from Collinwood. Back at Collinwood, Morgan comes to and is determined to “get” Bramwell. Act II Catherine stops Morgan from going after Bramwell and says they will be married the following morning. Morgan asks her if something happened between her and Bramwell that caused Bramwell’s outburst, and Catherine curiously doesn’t give an answer. She asks Morgan to promise her he will not go after Bramwell, but he says that isn’t a promise he can keep forever. Act III At the Old House, Bramwell wonders if he has gone too far in his pursuit of Catherine. After some deliberation, he decides that his only solution is to kill Morgan. In Morgan’s room at Collinwood, a doctor says Morgan is physically fine, but Morgan himself implies he is not okay from a mental standpoint. Catherine again begs him to forget about Bramwell, but her pleas go unanswered. A few moments later, Catherine feels that she has a headache, so she leaves to get some medicine. Once alone, Morgan sneaks out of his room. Act IV Josette tells Bramwell she will hear no more about his desire to kill Morgan, saying there are already too many rifts between her and Bramwell and the “inner circle” at Collinwood. After Bramwell leaves the room, Melanie comments that she hopes she can help him somehow. Josette comments on how nice Melanie is towards others, which makes her happy. Catherine and Julia return to Morgan’s room and finds that he is gone. Back at the Old House, Josette implores Bramwell to move on from Catherine; not surprisingly, he refuses. After Josette retires for the night, Morgan walks in and says there is only one way to settle their differences: a duel. Act V Bramwell accepts Morgan’s challenge and they agree to have it at the gazebo the following morning, using pistols. Julia and Catherine rush in and try to stop it, as well as Josette, but all three are unsuccessful. Catherine accuses Bramwell of causing all the trouble before leaving. In Morgan’s room, Catherine pleas with Morgan to stop the duel, but he refuses. She breaks down in tears, prompting Morgan to ask her whom she is really crying over. After she leaves, Morgan retrieves a pair of pistols from his desk. Catherine decides to go to Bramwell in a last ditch effort to stop the duel. He quickly reminds her that the duel was Morgan’s idea, and calls her insane for insisting she loves Morgan. Catherine threatens to commit suicide if Bramwell wins the duel. The following morning, the duel begins between Bramwell and Morgan. Memorable quotes : Bramwell: Catherine, you and I will not end this way, you will not marry Morgan! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge * Mary Cooper as Josette DuPres Collins (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * Emory Bass as a Minister Background information and notes Production * In the real world, Maine adopted its first anti-dueling laws in the year 1820, authorizing a $1,000 fine for challenging someone to a duel or for accepting such a challenge. In 1838, Maine also added a $100 fine for ridiculing someone who refuses to fight a duel. * Closing credits scene: Morgan's room. * First appearance of actress Mary Cooper and the character Josette DuPres Collins (PT). Story * Josette's husband is Barnabas Collins. He died two years before Justin adopted Melanie. Josette comments on how much Bramwell is like his father. * TIMELINE: Josette has been in Boston for three days. 10:40pm: Catherine finds Morgan gone. The duel will take place at dawn. Day 444 begins, and will end in 1211. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Morgan and Catherine talk after the doctor has left and Julia went to get him back, a crew member holding scripts can be seen in the mirror at center stage. Category:Dark Shadows episodes